Decorative or traditional style wooden fences are often used in landscaping for visual appeal, to mark boundaries, or for privacy and security. As the material and labor costs of housing construction have risen in recent years so, too, has the cost of constructing a fence. This is especially true for traditional wooden fences such as the "good neighbor" fence because of the large amount of skilled labor involved in the traditional construction. It is desirable therefore to devise a method for rapid and economical assembly of a wooden fence with a minimum of skilled labor while maintaining the sturdiness of the construction as well as the traditional visual appeal.
A good neighbor fence, the type to which this invention is directed, is a traditional style of solid board fence which is constructed to look the same from both sides. That is, there is no "good" or "bad" side. Both sides of the fence are equally attractive. Assembly brackets have been suggested for post-and-rail fences, metal fences, and chain link fences, but as far as the inventor knows this is the first approach that has been suggested to make the construction of solid board fences and especially good neighbor fences more efficient and economical.